A Royal Marriage
A Royal Marriage 14th August 1829 Sparrow's carriage pulled upto the front gate of Blacksmith Manor. The ancestral home of the Blacksmith family was built in the 1560's. "Open the gates, its the King of Albion. The gates opened and the carriage began to move. Sparrow looked out the window the garden was being attended to suddenly the carriage came to a stop and the door opened. Sparrow got out the birds were singing and a young lady stood in the doorway "Your majesty, welcome to Blacksmith Manor." Sparrow smiled and they both walked in together "So are you the one who likes legendry creatures?" "I am your majesty." She replied "So you are." "Jane, father wants to see you immediately." said Elizabeth as she emerged from the dining room. Jane set off towards the dining room. "How was the journey?" she asked her furture husband "Grand just a few bumpy bit's but other than that." "Good follow me." and they both went upstaris. "Right tell me what that dream was about last year?" Elizabeth said Sparrow began "There was four shadows and they spoke. The first said. You're no King, just another Tyrant." "Well that means one of our decendants will become a tyrant." said Elizabeth "The second said. Did the blind seer not warn you about us." "Only Theresa would know about that." "The third said "The blind seer did say I would get my revenge." "As I said before only Theresa would know. And what did the fourth say?" Sparrow looked straight into her eyes "The fourth said the bloodline has faltered." Elizabeth spoke "That means that the ancient Archon Bloodline will someday come to an end." Sparrow looked at her and she looked at him knowing that Hero's will someday become extinct. Later later that evning time everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room "I would like to formally welcome King Sparrow to Blacksmith Manor." Lady Anne said from the head of the table "And may tomorrow be the begining of a new and glorius era for both the Blacksmith and Lionheart families." said Elizabeths father James from the other end of the table. Everyone raised thier glasses "Long live the King and Queen." Later that night Sparrow was dreaming again it was the same dream that had disturbed him since he was 7 years old. "My Lord whats happening?" "Quiet, You're heros but you're not one of the three, one of you is the fourth." And then Lord Lucien picked up his gun off his desk "I'm sorry but nothing can stand in my way." "NOOOOOOOOO." BANG "I can't allow you to live either." BANG Sparrow awoke he had tried to forget about that cold night in 1807 when he and his sister Rose made that wish to live in the castle. A wish that ultimately ended with her death. What hurt Sparrow the most about that night was he had no idea what happened to Rose's body. He took a deep breath laid down and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, it was morning. Sparrow was standing in the garden of the manor as the guests arrived. The sun was shining and the birds were singing "Hows everything in the castle?" Walter looked at his friend "Elvira has started a school within the castle and one of the maids fell down the stairs. So really not much has happened." Elizabeth was walking towards the gongregation "I don't know halve these people Jane." she said "No but grandmother dose." Elzabeth knew Lady Anne invited most of her friends so she could boast that she was related to royalty. She continued walking and was standing beside Sparrow. "We are gathered here today to whitness the marriage of King John Sparrow Lionheart and Lady Elzabeth Victoria Blacksmith." After nearly an hour "Do you John Sparrow Lionheart take Elzabeth Victoria Blacksmith to be your wedded wife." "I do." Sparrow said and do you Elizabeth Victoria Blacksmith take John Sparrow Lionheart as you're wedded husband "I do." And they both smiled at each other "Now you can kiss the bride." Sparrow and Elizabeth kissed as the crowd cheered. "Now there is just one more thing to do "Lady Elizabeth do you agree to serve, protect and govern the people of Albion as a just and fair monarch?" "I do agree." And the crown of Albion was placed onto her head. "People please stand for Queen Elizabeth of Albion." And the crowd did as they were asked. Later at the wedding dinner Sparrow and Elizabeth danced thier first dance as a married couple "So my Queen looking forward to life within Bowerstone?" He wispered into her ear "Of course my King, I can not wait." And they continued to dance. Meanwhile in Lucien's old study Elvira Grey was sitting at the desk marking the childrens spellings "I don;t remember C coming after S." She chuckled, there was a knock at the door "Enter." The door opened and one of the guards walked in and placed a piece of paper on the desk. Elvira looked at it "What is it?" she asked the guard "Don't know my lady it was handed to me for the kings eyes only." Elvira studied the paper "I will put this in this draw you can leave." And the guard left the room. Elvira waited for the door to close before she took the paper out and read the note. To the King of Albion My name is.... Well its not that important but read this note very carefully '' ''I want you to release all the bandits you have imprisond in the Bowerstone Market Holding Cells by midday tomorrow. If you dont then me and my army of 3000 bandits will lay waste to the city and it's citizens. '' ''You have been warned. Elvira placed the note in the draw and left the room.